


[Fandom stats] Sherlockian fandom stats (Seattle Sherlock Con, January 2015)

by strangelock, toastystats (destinationtoast)



Series: Fandom Stats [8]
Category: Elementary (TV), Fandom - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangelock/pseuds/strangelock, https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinationtoast/pseuds/toastystats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A presentation of data about Sherlock Holmes-related fanworks, delivered at Seattle Sherlock Con in January, 2015.</p><p>Topics covered include:<br/>* ACD in modern fandom<br/>* What’s special about Sherlockian fanfic?<br/>* Shipping and (a)sexuality<br/>* Crossovers and AUs<br/>* Did BBC Sherlock’s S3 kill the fandom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fandom stats] Sherlockian fandom stats (Seattle Sherlock Con, January 2015)

In the past, I've done a lot of work to stick the slides and the speaker notes on AO3, but it was a time-consuming transformation, and the images were smaller than some readers might like. This time, I'm experimenting with just linking to the slide deck -- but I've got speaker notes underneath all of the slides in the deck, explaining them in detail. Let me know which of these formats you prefer.

****  
**[Click to view presentation](https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1pgpITGSU0MAdAzmwgBCvm5Q7gKWutsZGCmSg2rEy0eU/edit?usp=sharing)**   



End file.
